


Hickeys

by someb0ys



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Groping, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Possessive Steve, Steve Has Issues, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someb0ys/pseuds/someb0ys





	Hickeys

The lost was a big one, fourteen pedestrians and everyone was taking it hard. The whole team was sprawled out in the living room drinking. Tony was taking it easy on the booze though for whatever reason, Clint didn’t know. Tony laid his head in Clint’s lap, with Clint’s vodka resting on the side of his head. “Steve, how are you doing?” Bruce asked picking up on the weird tension.

Steve looked away from Tony and Clint and onto Bruce. He swallowed hard. “Yeah, I’m an amazing place…no, no wait in an amazing place. Yeah that’s it.” Steve took more generous mouthfuls of his whiskey. “Tore, no, no Thor,” he started laughing. “Can you hand me the bottle?”

Thor picked up a bottle but Bruce coughed. “Is this a bad idea Banner?” Thor asked in a sullen voice, he took the deaths hard. He was about to go home for a long stay but now he has a foul taste in his mouth towards departing.

Bruce nodded; he was quiet sitting on the floor leaning against the couch. He wanted to be around them and take a few sip of something but he wasn’t into talking. Bruce needed to focus on keeping his nerves settled.

Clint took a sip from his vodka giving Tony enough time to sit up. “My cup holder,” Clint pouted. “Where you going,” He asked as Tony got up from the couch. Clint felt a bit tipsy; it was a nice thick mental block from the situation and imagery. Tony leaned in kissing his lips causing Steve to start laughing.

All eyes swung over to him. Steve pulled his legs up in the chair. “Shut up.” Steve yelled reaching for the bottle in Thor’s hand.

“I’m going to order some food, you wanna come?” Tony asked kissing him again. The whole team was used to it by now; they were a really physical couple and after a few months it seemed normal to them. Clint nodded, grabbing his hand. Tony pulled him up and led him by the hand towards the kitchen.

Tony grabbed out a Chinese menu from the cabinet. Clint leaned against the counter pulling Tony by the belt toward him. Tony smiled kissing him, tasting his strong vodka. “I’m a bit tipsy so you know, don’t take advantage of me.” Clint purred wrapping his arms around Tony’s neck.

“Oh, is that so?” Tony grinned and parted their lips, moaning at the taste of alcohol. Clint whined, pulling on Tony’s belt loops to keep them as close as possible. “I love you birdy.” Tony said muffled by Clint’s lips.

Clint smiled pressing both of his hands to Tony’s face. “I love you too, grease monkey.” He looked away towards the counter smiling. “Oh shit, we’re getting too cutesy with this stuff Tony. I gotta find a good nickname soon.”

Tony gave Clint’s neck a solitude kiss. “Cutesy isn’t always bad and ‘grease monkey’ is not as bad as some of the others you came up with.” He chuckled and pecked his lips. “Are you okay?”

Clint shrugged. “I don’t know, not really. I’m fine I guess though, are you okay?” He nuzzled into Tony’s neck, sucking for the purpose to leave a mark. Behind the thick layer of alcohol laid all his frustration and anxiety. He just wanted to ignore it right now, let Tony distract him.

Tony smiled and put a reassuring hand on the back of Clint’s head. “I’m okay. Steve’s wigging out though isn’t he?” Clint’s mouth grew idle and pulled away looking back at Tony.

“I noticed that too, any ideas?” Clint asked. Tony shrugged and bent down giving Clint an identical mark. Clint moved his head to the side, giving him better access. He moaned at the wet pressure. “Oh, Tony,” Clint groaned. “You feel so good, you know that. Oh fuck I’m so happy with you.” This relationship was more than he could have ever dream of, it was passionate and loving. They had their fights but it only made them stronger, they felt completely connected and understanding of each other. Neither of them ever had that before.

Tony pulled back looking at him strangely. “You tipsy little thing you,” He chuckled stealing another kiss.

“You better fucking take advantage of me.” Clint trailed his hand down to Tony’s groin, cupping his package. Tony’s eyes closed and he leaned into the touch.

“That I can do, I’m going to go down to the lab first, I left my phone and I gotta call this place.” Clint’s petting just increased making Tony whine. “Barton stop, I’ll be right back.” Although he couldn’t leave the playful touch of Clint’s hand.

“I thought you were going?” Clint mocked.

“Yes and I thought you were stopping.” Tony moaned hugging Clint close and rested his chin on his shoulder. “Don’t think you won, I still have to go.”

“Yeah, alright you can leave. I like that I can make you hard so easily though. It makes me feel powerful.” Clint closed his eyes, running the back of his knuckles along Tony’s hard rounded length.

Tony rolled his eyes, grabbing Clint’s wrist to stop him. “Yeah, I know so neat.”

“Go order food before I starve to death.” Clint pecked his cheek and grinned.

“Well aren’t we cute.” Tony smiled back and rubbed his thumb over Clint’s new love bite. “You’re so possessive birdy.”

“Deep seeded trust issues, what can I say.” He smiled. “I’m getting over it though but you know all that stuff. I’m glad we have each other Tony.” Clint hugged him, pressing his cheek to Tony’s chest.

“Me too Clint, I love you. I’m going to go grab my phone.” Tony kissed him one last time before heading down towards the lab.

Clint hung his head feeling more drunk then he let on. He turned towards the sink, grabbing a cup for some water. He smiled when he heard footsteps. “Hey ba-” He stopped, seeing it was Steve walking in. “Oh hey Rogers,” Clint greeted turning back to the sink.

“He did that to you?” Steve asked pointing a wobbling finger towards his neck.

Clint shrugged and took a few mouthful of water. “Um yeah but I did it to him too, why do you ask?” Clint felt his nerves rise, Steve seemed too drunk and he was well out of Clint’s weight class to handle him if anything occurred. Steve’s weird mood was the only thing making Clint nervous, it seemed so unlike Steve to want to get this drunk.

Steve took a few forced steps toward him, his face contorting like he was trying to wrap his head around what Clint just said. He ran his fingers through his hair and then leaned against the counter. “In my day that’s disrespectful.” Steve slurred.

Clint took a step back. “Things change, although I think it’s still looked at as disrespectful but we did it to each other so I don’t care. I like it.” His stomach tensed sensing something. He looked at the door wondering how possible it was to leave with Steve blocking his way.

Steve shook his head and put a large hand on Clint’s shoulder. “You have to care more Clint; it doesn’t look good for you to have that. Necking i-is one thing but leaving marks is going to make you seem like a….” His glazed eyes closed trying to think of the word.

Clint winced at his hand, it wasn’t that he was gripping his shoulder too tight but he was leaning a lot of his weight on it. “Steve, come on personal space buddy.” Clint warned pushing his arm off him. Steve lost his balance and tumbled to the ground, creating a large bang noise. “Shit you okay?” Clint asked.

Steve’s eyes opened and he grabbed Clint’s hand, pulling him closer. “I-I want to whisper something to you. Shhh, it’s a secret.” Steve yanked on his hand causing Clint to fall into him. Steve wrapped his arms around him, restraining Clint to his chest.

“Steve no, stop this isn’t funny.” Clint tried pulling out of his grip but it was too tight. He wondered how much longer he could take this before swallowing his pride and yelling for help.

“Shut up Clint, it’s a secret. Co-come here,” Steve pushed Clint’s cheek so they were facing each other. Clint could feel Steve’s harsh alcoholic breath on his face. “I-I got to tell you something. It’s impor-tint.”

Clint winced at the tight pressure on his chest from Steve’s arms. He looked around for something to use as a weapon. Drunks, Clint could handle. Happy, sad, angry, he didn’t really care but anyone who was intoxicated and trying to mess with him or people around him hit a nerve, and strongly. His father was an alcoholic and he wouldn’t stand for seeing someone being treated like his mother was. “Stop Steve, I’m serious you’re pissing me off!”

Steve kissed his cheek and then leaned back against the cabinet. “You know what? Y-You upsets me. I am good. I’m great guy but do you care, no.” Steve stared at Clint’s nervous expression. “What’s the matter?” Before Clint could say, Steve hugged him tighter. “Shut up, it’s okay you’re okay.”

“Get the fuck off me!” Clint cried squirming in his grip, he didn’t want to hurt his teammate but he was starting to meet his limit to how much he could take.

“Stop yelling, it’s a secret. I need to tell you. I’m, I’m, I’m.” Steve held him tighter against his chest. “I’m in…” Steve kissed Clint’s neck.

“You think I don’t fucking know? Steve, get the fuck off me. Thanks for having a crush on me but seriously I’m going to be close to hating you after this!” Clint gasped as he felt Steve’s giant hard length.

“Why should I let go then, if y-you are just going to hate me anyway.” Clint threw his head back trying to head butt him. Steve held him tighter now, squeezing the air out of him. “I didn’t mean that to sound so bad! Come down, please! I love you Clint! I just needed you to know that! Please! Please!” Clint dropped his head losing oxygen, he couldn’t talk. “That’s good, come down I love you okay!” Steve was crying kissing his neck.

Something hard hit Clint in face; he looked up seeing Tony lunging towards them. “Fucking let go of him, you’re killing him!” Tony growled. Steve looked up shaking, tears in his eyes.

“Why are you so lucky?” Steve cried. Tony punched Steve in the face continuously until Steve cowered away. Rage was filling Tony’s entire being. “Stop, I love him more!” Steve sobbed.

Tony put all of his weight into his next punch, connecting with his neck. Steve dropped Clint to cough and gasp in air. Clint fell to the ground with a hard thud. Steve sobbed against the floor trying to breathe properly. He didn’t want to hurt Clint, he just wanted him to understand.

Tony pulled Clint up into his arms; his knuckles were bloody and throbbing. “Clint, look at me.” Tony panted. He didn’t know even look over at Steve, he was to focused on Clint. Tony carried him into the elevator, wanting to take him to their room. “Baby, look at me.” Tony swallowed hard.

Clint was shaking; his skin was crimson red from lack of air. “Say something.” Tony ordered shaking him a little. Clint struggled out of his grip and Tony let him go, helping him onto his feet. Clint grabbed the railing in the elevator. “Clint, talk,” Tony pleaded.

“Don’t touch me right now okay? I just want some air.” Clint sighed gasping in large breaths. “My ribs hurt, not a break though, bruising for sure. Is that his blood?” Clint asked looking at Tony’s hand.

Tony nodded. “I got his nose.” The elevator door opened and Clint walked out, Tony followed him into their room. “What do you need?” Tony asked.

“Space. Um get naked and lay in bed and I’ll be there in a little bit I want a shower.” Clint pushed Tony against the wall roughly and kissed him softly despite the pent up adrenaline. “Thank you for saving me Tony. I, um appreciate it.”

Tony didn’t touch him but closed his eyes into the kiss, his adrenaline making his body shake. “You’re welcome, I love you.”

“I love you too; um actually want to take a shower with me?” Clint asked forcing a smile. He felt strange and he didn’t know what he wanted but he liked Tony near him.

Tony sighed. “Yes I would, thanks for inviting me.” He pecked his lips. Clint wrapped his arms around him. “Am I allowed to touch you now?” Tony asked keeping his arms at his side.

“Yeah just nothing too rough tonight. Sweet and gentle, okay?” He pulled Tony’s shirt off, automatically leaning down to kiss the arc reactor out of habit. Clint’s hand found his groin. You’re going to take care of me tonight right?” Clint asked flicking his tongue against Tony’s nipple.

“Yes, birdy. I’m going to take real good care of you.” Tony moaned closing his eyes and leaning back against the wall.

“Should we tell the others to take care of Steve?” Clint asked and lowered to his knees, kissing Tony’s bulge through the straining fabric. “I can make you hard so fast, can’t I. How the hell are you that horny?” Clint pulled opened his belt and then ran his hands along Tony’s thighs. “I love you.”

Tony moaned, weaving his hands through Clint’s hair, keeping him there. “You know I would call them but I threw my phone at you.” Tony looked down brushing Clint’s cheek with the back of his knuckles.

“Wait, that’s what it was…” Clint looked up grinning. “Why the hell would you throw it at me?”

Tony rolled his eyes. “I missed, like I really would throw a phone at you. Do you have your p-phone?” Tony stuttered as Clint nuzzled against his hard on. “Clint,” Tony whined.

Clint handed him his phone from the night stand and undid Tony’s pants pulling them down revealing his red boxers. Clint sucked on his shaft through the cotton fabric making Tony tense. “I’m going to get in the shower, call them and then join me. Oh and just as a warning you’re going to be covered in hickeys tomorrow.” Clint stood up and kissed Tony’s lips before turning to go to their bathroom.


End file.
